Axel and Lioness in Mission For Sebastian Manning
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel and Lioness go with Dragon to battle Guan and rescue Sebastian Manning. AxelxLioness


Axel and Lioness in Mission for Sebastian Manning

Note: No negative reviews please.

Set in December right after the end of the series.

Axel had spent most of the year looking for his father with no success while the other Alpha Teens spent time with their famillies Axel trained in Jo-Lan he thought he was alone when Lioness came in...

"Hi Lioness." said Axel. "What brings you here?"

"To tell you this me and Garrett are close to finding out where Sebastian Manning is." she replied. "I was keeping it as a surprise for Christmas but you were worring me so I thought I'd tell you."

"Ok I'm grateful you've been helpful but I don't want you putting yourself in danger Lioness." sighed Axel.

"Axel Manning we've been fighting danger since Lee's reality show don't get started on it being dangerous!" snapped Lioness.

"I didn't mean to upset you and I'm sorry I just don't want to lose you like I thought I lost Dad." replied Axel.

"It's fine truth is it was hard work finding the info to track your Dad." replied Lioness and they hugged.

Soon Axel and Lioness looked out and saw the snow was very deep over their new base.

"Looks like teleport it is hold me close Lioness." instructed Axel and Lioness did so as they teleported to Hong Kong and when they got there Lioness pasted out! "Lioness? Lioness! Lioness!?"

Soon Lioness woke up.

"Sorry for pasting out being teleported just made me a little pale but I can fight." she replied.

"I have no doubt." replied Axel soon they found the base of the Serpent's Tail around a lake. "I see why it was hard for you Lioness this isn't on any other map."

"Yeah but me and Garrett had help from an ally...Dragon." said Lioness.

Then Dragon appeared.

"Greetings Axel and Lioness the time has come to save Sebastian Manning." he said and they swam to the base where tehy were 30 Ninja waiting for them!

Then Guan appeared.

"Ah Manning, Dragon and Leone I had only been expecting you men but not the girl!" he chuckled. "Time to end this!"

Soon Axel and Dragon duelled Guan while Lioness battled the ninja knocking them all out.

"You need better goons Guan now give Axel back his Dad!" she ordered.

"NOT UNTIL I GET THE POWER SCROLL OF JO-LAN!" yelled Guan.

"Sorry it's not mine to give!" replied Axel. "JO-LAN!"

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW HOW TO USE JO-LAN BOY!?" yelled Guan.

"YEAH HE KNOWS!" yelled Lioness as she kicked Guan in the face just long enough for Axel to yell...

"JO-LAN!" yelled Axel and he shot Guan backwards. "Now to find Dad!"

"Me and Lioness will cover you Axel!" replied Dragon.

"Axel I think I know where to find your Dad!" called Lioness finding a map to the prison. "I think we're not alone!"

And she was right when another 30 ninjas appeared.

"Keep going I'll take of them!" ordered Dragon.

"AFRAID YOU GOT THAT WRONG DRAGON!" yelled Guan. "THIS TIME WE'RE TAKING CARE OF YOU!"

And they duelled as Axel and Lioness hurried to the cells battling every ninja across the way until they reached the cells!

"Axel the cell 1338 is where Guan is keeping your Dad go I'll hold the Ninja!" yelled Lioness and she kissed Axel on the cheek. "You're welcome."

Axel smiled as he found the cell where his Dad was with two Ninja guarding but he bashed them.

"Axel is that you?" asked Sebastian.

"Yeah dad it is me." replied Axel. "Let's get out of here!"

Soon Axel and Sebastian left the cell as Lioness battled the last of the Ninja.

"Happy to have your dad by your side Axel?" asked Lioness kindly.

"I am thanks to you, Garrett and Dragon Lioness." replied Axel then Dragon came in.

"Guan is coming!" he yelled and showed half of his mask was broken with a scar on his right cheek and near his eye.

"Is he?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes I am a clone of you." replied Dragon. "Lee cloned you and later Axel and Lioness."

"DIE MANNINGS, LEONE AND DRAGON!" yelled Guan as he attacked then Axel teleported Sebastian and Dragon away then he returned for Lioness.

"Sorry you being last Li." he said.

"I know Axel now let's get away before Guan get's worse!" replied Lioness and Axel teleported both of them but not before a ninja threw a sword into Axel's arm!

"OUCH!" cried Axel.

"This may hurt a lot." said Lioness as she pulled the sword out of Axel's arm.

"Thanks and you were right it did hurt a lot." replied Axel. "But you, Dad and Dragon make it worth while."

"Thanks." smiled Lioness as she removed her jacket and bandaged Axel's arm with it.

"Guan will be after us but the scroll will be safe with you two." smiled Dragon as he removed the remains of his mask.

"Guan best not get them." said Sebastian.

"Don't worry me and Lioness have King working on something." said Axel.

"You'd have to show me your friends." said Sebastian. "And I think Miss Lioness has something for you son."

"Yeah me and Axel do." replied Lioness.

Later in Landmark City...

"Hi Axel I've locked the scroll of Jo-Lan in some hard metal that Jo-Lan can't go through." smiled King. "Hi Mr Manning an honour to finally meet you."

"Likewise I have to thank Lioness and you for helping my son King." replied Sebastian.

Later Axel and Lioness were in Axel's room.

"Dad is grateful for you and everyone else's help the fight with Guan is still going but I'm glad you helped me Li." smiled Axel.

"I'd do anything for you." smiled Lioness and then she kissed Axel on the lips. "Because I love you Axel Manning."

"And I love you too Li." smiled Axel and they kissed with King blocking Axel's door to let Axel and Lioness have some well-earned peace.

"I'm glad to have both of them for friends." he smiled.

The End


End file.
